Save me from myself
by Kammzy
Summary: What happens when a good girl goes neon? Kim's in a battle with her heart. Mel's afraid to let the right guy love her. Can two certain wolves save them from their own stupidity? Rated M for lemons and perverted thoughts.
1. My Best

**Hello. It's me.**

**For those of you who don't know who 'Me' is, I'm Kammzy. I know my track record has been sloppy to say the least but I have been re-evaluating my fanfic and I'm sure you've noticed I've taken it down.**

**Now, before you breakout the pitchforks and bebe guns, let me explain. Even with the changes I've made, I still don't think I'm giving you my best. So without too much ado, I am reposting SMFM with some additions I think you may like. (Imagine an evil grin and moustache twiddling)**

**It's a pretty stressful time for me right now. I've taken 7 GCSE's this year and have more to do still, not to mention all my extra curriculars. Not much excuse but with my summer coming up this Friday I promise you will see me more often.**

**Thank you for those who still support me and the first chapter of the 'new' SMFM should be up sometime this week or early next.**

**Peace out power pups (heeshees, alliteration)**

* * *

***Update***

**There's been a minor set back. My sister had her tonsils removed so I've been helping take care of her in addition to some extra work. So the new chapter may be a day or two later than anticipated, nothing major. Sorry.**

* * *

***Up-update***

**Disregard my previous update.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N I'm a retard. It's official. Four months after getting a brand new laptop only I would manage to trip on it in the dark and smash the screen. But I have it back now in perfect condition.**

**And now-ow-ow. Onto the amazing goodness-ess-ess. That is officially-ly-ly (and by that I mean the final copy (no more re-writes( woo hoo! Triple brackets! ))) Save Me From Myself!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

Kim's POV

I looked bomb! _I would do me._ I though as I made sexy faces at myself in my bathroom mirror. Who was I fucking kidding, I would do me on any day.

My bad. You lovely people I talk to in my head have absolutely no idea who the fuck I is (hash tag ghetto fabulous).

I'm Kim. Sexy extrodinaire. Talented mother fucker. Certifiably insane and epic beyond all belief.

It was an ordinary Saturday, which meant Kayla was throwing a party. She threw parties more often that she changed her underwear (I may be exaggerating slightly). I told my boyfriend Eric that I wasn't going but I felt like surprising him, so I was.

He was great. Hot, funny, sweet . . . did I mention hot. I told him I loved him the other day. He didn't say it back but we did make out and have sex so I'm assuming he has feelings for me and just isn't ready to say it.

My friends said I was stupid and that I should talk to him, but they don't know him. Most of them live in La Push, Washington which sucks, but I've got Vanessa and Mel. My sister from another mister.

Anywho, I digress.

Party time!

"Seriously Kim, you said 5 minutes 20 minutes ago. Hurry your shit." My brother yelled through the door. Sweet isn't he (You can hear the sarcasm).

With one more adjustment to my rack and an air kiss to myself, I left the bathroom.

"I'm ready." I smiled teasingly and walked down the stairs, tripping and almost killing myself in the process.

"Steady tiger." Adrian chuckled, ruffling the hair I spent 20 minutes, not to mention the burns, straightening.

"Hey!" I complained, following him out the door to his truck. Well not his truck, the truck our dad is letting us borrow for the night. I slid into the passengers seat and punched Adrian in the arm before fiddling with the stereo to find something awesome to listen to.

The party was in full swing as we pulled up, the sun just starting to set. Kayla had the fortune of living in a private estate, so the neighbours never complain about the noise. This was why I could feel the base in my butt as Adrian parked.

"Sweet." He said, stepping out of the truck. I on the other hand, took a leap of faith, hoping not to fall on my ass in my wedges. After I averted that disaster I made my way into the party, immediately losing my brother in the sea of bodies.

_Meh_, I thought. I didn't need him cramping my style. I made my way into the party, pushing through to the kitchen where I was sure I would find Eric drinking with his friends.

Well, his friends were there. I looked around but I couldn't see him. I grabbed a fruity looking drink in red cup and gulped it down, surprised at it's delicious taste. Grabbing another, I went to leave the kitchen but caught a glimpse or Eric's dark brown curls moving up the stairs.

At least I thought they were his curls . . . not gonna lie, my vision's a little hazy.

What the fuck was in those drinks.

I walked up the stairs slowly, feeling a little unsteady on my feet. Eric must have been a ninja or something because he had disappeared into one of the many doors in the almost endless hallway.

_Maybe he went to the toilet_, my brain slurred. Now if only I could remember which door was the toilet. I took a random guess, opening one. I had a 1 in 12 chance of being correct.

It was a dark room, empty expect for the furniture and some coats tossed haphazardly on top.

Well, one down. Eleven to try.

I shut the door and moved further down the hall, deciding to start at the last door and work my way forward when I heard a very distinct groan coming from one of the doors.

A groan that had been made only a day ago in my room. I frowned and moved towards it and stood swaying outside the door for a moment.

"Fuck, Vanessa." The groan . . . well, groan.

Stumbling into the room I came face to face with Eric's naked back, kneeling on the bed and humping the air. Except . . . it wasn't the air. I knew those electric blue tresses anywhere.

"Eric . . ." I whimpered tearfully from the door.

His face flashed around quick as lightning, his shock evident. He started to spew excuses, his erection bobbing. What made me sick to my stomach was the smug smirk on Vanessa's face as she stared at me. A girl who was meant to be my best friend.

I spun and ran down the hallway and out side, hunching over and throwing up in Kayla's bush. Everything was blurry and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. It was because my heart was breaking, in more ways than I could count.

_SMFM *** SMFM_

Mel's POV

We stumbled into an unoccupied room, lips smashing together passionately. I gasped, pulling away for air. He trailed his lips down my neck, sucking on my collar bone.

Adrian walked me backwards until my knees hit the edge of the bed, kicking off out shoes as we went, and lowered me onto it. He moved his mouth back to mine, our tongues fighting for dominance.

My legs fell open and he settled in between them, his length pressing against me through his jeans. He pushed my skirt up to my hips and thrust against my heat.

I moaned and threw my arms around his neck, pushing my hands into his hair.

"You're so beautiful." Adrian slurred in my ear, the only sign of his inebriation. His hands moved to cup my breasts and I moaned again.

That sound seemed to spur him on and he almost tore my shirt as he removed it. He paused and marvelled at my cream lace bra. Adrian kissed his way down to the swell of my breasts. He kissed and sucked at them through the material, teasing me.

I ran my hands through his hair, panting. His eyes looked up at me sexily and I felt a flood of warmth at my core. Adrian reached behind me and unhooked my bra, pulling it from my body quickly.

There was no hesitation. Once my breasts were exposed to him he immediately took one of my nipples into his mouth, rolling the other between his thumb and finger.

I moaned softly, my hips rolling against his on impulse. He groaned into my chest, the sensation making me gasp. Abruptly, he sat back on his knees and removed his shirt.

We stared at each other for a moment before I ran my hands down his chest slowly. I cupped his erection through his jeans and his head fell back in pleasure. I didn't hesitate to undo his fly and push his pants down along with his boxers.

Adrian's erection bobbed proud and thick at attention, the head smeared with pre cum. I swiped my thumb over it and groaned at the slightly salty taste. I looked up to see him watching me with rapt attention.

He slid his hands up my legs until he reached the edge of my skirt. Then he tugged in, pulling it off in one smooth motion and pulling me halfway down the bed. We both laughed at his eagerness and he moved back forward to kiss me but I flipped up both before he could.

I slid out of my underwear semi awkwardly before I gave him what he wanted and kissed him. His hand palmed my ass roughly as his tongue fucked my mouth. I whimpered at his rough treatment and ground my heat against his member.

Adrian bit his lip and his already dark eyes darkened further. Without warning he slip a finger down my slick opening, making me buck against him. As he looked me in the eye he sucked that finger into his eyes and his eyes fluttered deliciously.

"I want you to sit on my face." He rasped. "Now."

I wasted no time scrambling up his body until my knees rested on either side of his head. Adrian pulled my hips down until he was lapping hungrily at my wet core. I cried out loudly as his lips wrapped around and sucked at my clit.

He nipped at it before soothing it over with his tongue. When it made me gasp and shiver he did it again.

"Oh God, Adrian." I moaned, my legs trembling. He moved down and began to fuck my opening with his tongue, rubbing circles around my bundle of nerves. I began to pulse around his tongue my orgasm approaching.

I called Adrian's name as I came, my hips grinding against his face impulsively. I was gasping as I came down from my orgasm high. Adrian chuckled against me, sending delicious vibrations into my body.

He lifted my hips from his face and slid out from under me. There was a rustling of clothes behind me and the sound of a foil wrapper breaking. I felt Adrian's presence behind me as he climbed back on the bed. He placed one hand on my hip and pushed on my upper back with the other, putting me on all fours.

I felt the tip of him press against me and when I tried to push back on him he moved away.

"Don't tease me Adrian." I growled, frustrated. He chuckled and moved back into position, pushing into my opening.

_SMFM *** SMFM_

Kim's POV

The icy cold rain spat down on me from above. It matched my mood perfectly. My once whole heart was nothing but crumbs in this space it used to live in. My vision seemed permanently blurred by tears as I stared the ocean tossing the waves, I sank down onto the wet sand as I finally gave in to my aching body and screaming lungs.

I hated him in this moment, yet I loved him at the same time. Betrayal had many faces but the face I had come to love was one that shocked me the most, I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself from reminiscing over the first time we'd met.

_*Flashback*_

_Melody practically ran over to me and flopped down into the spare cafeteria seat next to me. Her neon blue and yellow hair shining with her excitement, and blue eyes shining with mischief._

_And no you didn't hear me wrong. Her hair is bright NEON blue and yellow. We show our artistic creation through our hair styles. (mine is a dark brown with a white dip dye)_

_"OMG! Kimmy you will never believe the sex-on-legs that walked into my class this morning." I saw the awestruck look she gave the door. As if on cue his 6"4 build of pure pornographic hotness walked through the door. At that exact moment a collective sigh rose from the all the females in the room._

_Including me._

_"There he is! There he is!" Melody rushed as she abused my arm with spastic and excited little taps. "Eric" She sighed_

_"He is... he is..."_

_"So fucking hot?" Melody took the words out of my mouth. We stared intensely as he swaggered over to the lunch line. I was absolutely sure he knew what he was doing to all the ladies in here._

_Vanessa, ever the sensible one, came over. Her neon blue fringe covering one of her eyes. (if you haven't noticed we all have a thing for neon colours)_

_"What the fuck are you two lessies looking at?" She said with no bitchyness in her voice. Her grey eyes followed the direction ours were, her jaw hit the floor when she saw the object of our desire._

_"Damn! Who is that piece of hotness?"_

_I watched as he sauntered over to a table occupied by people I didn't know._

_"Eric__" I sighed, answering Vanessa's question. As if he heard my voice calling him he turned his dark eyes capturing mine. He smiled. I smiled back._

_The spark was instant. Or so I thought._

_*Flash back ends*_

Silent sobs wreaked my body as I dug through my bag. I needed my big brother. Adrian. I dialed his number with shaking hands, when he answered he sounded groggy and I knew I had woken him up.

"A-Adrian. I n-need you, can you come pick me up. I'm at Lake Huron."

Adrian could hear the hysterics in my voice and perked up instantly. I could imagine him hopping around putting on clothes all while chanting soothing words. But I couldn't hear him.

Finding out that Eric had cheated on me with one of my best friends had hurt. Seeing it killed and had left me broken and very tired.

As I sat on that beach I was getting more and more wound up, and at that instant I promised myself I will never love anyone the way I loved Erik.

And that was the day the wall went up. And the old me... changed.

* * *

**A/N So there it is. Comment, Subscribe and follow. There's a banner and Characters on my profile so go check them out. I hope you enjoyed my little lemon. Kind of a reward for being so patient. I will try to have a new chapter up at least once a month, once a week at best but don't take that at face value. Adiós se****ñ**ors and señoras.


	3. The New Girl In Town

**A/N So, my sexy oompa loompas. What do ye think of ye olde' new story . . . I'm a weird individual, but I think that's what brings you here. Not the story, but the weird before and after chat in the A/Ns. **

**Well, I wont keep you much longer my tinkle toed puppy loves.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Girl In Town

1 year later

Kim's POV

I looked around the empty room, making sure nothing was left behind. We were leaving this shit whole behind. An entire year of having to watch the she-bitch and Lord Voldemort play happy couple. I refused to even think their whorish names.

It was a lot harder after Mel moved about 4 months ago. I don't tend to like people so I was alone except for Adrian. Well, not alone, because they were always. There. Kissing. Hugging. Smirking. Well, that was just the she-bitch but still.

I walked downstairs with my duffel bag and hefty carry on and the song Fun House drifted through my mind. Sadly I doubted I could burn the house down, no matter how much I wanted to and how cool it would look.

My brother was downstairs, his silver streak shining in the sunlight coming through the open door. He threw his arm over his shoulder and we walked out to the car together.

"Ready to move on?" He asked with enthusiasm. I knew the feeling. Personally, I had been begging to leave LA since 'the incident', but when my dad said he got a new job and we were moving to Forks I was more than a little sceptical. According to the others, the only interesting thing there was them.

Alas, mother was a driving force that convinced us with her words and tears (and by that I mean she threatened grievous bodily harm). The only plus was that was where all our family was there as well.

We went outside and saw Mom adjusting some final boxes on the back of the rental truck. Her Kia Cadenza had already been driven to La Push on one of dad's many round about trips to set up at work and our new house.

Dad worked in a law firm which meant he was hardly home. He wasn't the best dad but I loved him and he did all he could for us. Mom was an editor for a popular publishing company. When dad said we were moving she suggested setting up a base there.

I know right, cos' La Push has so many young new writers just waiting for a nearby publisher. But she got the grant anyways so that's what she's gonna do.

The drive to the airport was pretty silent considering it was about 6 in the morning and everyone was dog tired. So I did what all the people in the movies do when they're moving. I stared out the window and mentally said goodbye to anything I'd miss and an enthusiastic fuck you to everything I wouldn't.

* * *

As we rode away from the airport my band's music blared through the speakers of our our hired car. The Neon Warriors. We'd arrived in Seattle two hours ago and were on our way to La Push. We'd talked about it a lot as a family and Adrian and I had had multiple skype calls with our fellow warriors but only now did I realize what a huge contrast it was from LA.

I mean compared to LA, La Push may have been the difference between a bird and a tyrannosaurus Rex.

There were trees. Everywhere. I mean there were trees in LA . . . somewhere. And it was raining ridiculously hard. I liked rain but only when I was inside watching other people suffer in it. I'm a cruel, cruel person but hey, it's hilarious.

You know what else is funny? Watching someone run for the bus and miss it. (que tears of laughter) Man that shit never gets old.

_Stop calling, stop calling_

_I don't wanna talk anymore._

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling . . ._

The sound my ringtone brought me out of my bullshit mental rambling. I found the song hilariously ironic, especially if I didn't want to speak to the person who was calling.

"Kim sweetheart, aren't you gonna' answer that?" My mother said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I have to?" I whined, blowing my hair outta my face. Damn fringe.

"Yes."

I sighed and answered, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to get myself grounded within the first 12 hours of moving countries. I put the phone on speaker when I saw who it was, figuring the conversation would be of some interest to mom and Aidy-ben (what three year old can pronounce Adrian?).

"Hello."

"Hey! Kimster. Are you guys nearly at the house." My mom cringed a little when she heard dad's voice. They were having issues, but I held strong in the belief that true love conquers all (at least when old people are involved, my luck on the subject left much to be desired).

"Oh hey dad. Yeah we're almost there." I turned down the volume on the speakers so we could hear him better.

"Well could you drop by Sam's house. Emily has news for your mother." I could hear the badly hidden excitement in his voice. I looked at mom, then at Adrian, who was silently whistling.

"That sounded like a demand, not a request Mark." She said with stiff lips. I don't know why but I just found fights between my parents comical until things got serious.

Dad let out an aggravated sigh before he spoke. "Rosemary, would you mind stopping by Sam's house?"

"We're on our way sweetheart." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

The phone clicked off without so much as a goodbye.

I saw moms incredulous look and turned the volume up before she could get a rant going. My phone vibrated in my pocket and nearly jumped out of my seat from the sensation. It was from Roxanne one of my crazy soul sisters who lived down here.

_R- Hey slut, glad to hear u finally got to La Push and as your best whore I think it's only fair to tell u to keep a look out for the mountains of deliciously sexy eye candy in the area. ;) enjoy kimmy kobra._

I felt a sly smile cross my lips at the thought of hot boys. Oh the sexy, sexy possibilities. And by 'possibilities' I mean staring longingly but being too afraid of commitment to pursue.

_K- Thanks for the heads up, mountain climbing sounds like a fun extra curricular activity._

As I put my phone back in my pocket we pulled up at a small two story house. It was a brownish colour on the outside and had small little flower pots in the window. Just as I was about to open the door my mother locked it.

"Kimmy. I know you don't like opening up to people but please keep all sarcastic comments to a minimum, it's been a while since your uncle Sam and aunt Emily have seen you and I don't want them to get the wrong impression about you."

I drew an imaginary halo around my head with my finger and smiled sweetly. She sighed and unlocked the door.

I put my headphones in, preparing to zone out the world and focus on the music. My mom yanked them out before I could press play and gave me a look.

The look.

I sighed and put my ipod in my pocket along with the headphones. Those bitches are so gonna get tangled. What do they do in my pocket? Contortion sex?

When I looked up I my dad and Uncle Sam coming outside to meet us. Mom started to scowl and I bumped her. She manoeuvred her face into a smile but it just looked like she had gas.

I'd seen pictures of my uncle but they never displayed how tall and buff he was... mostly tall. I mean seriously this dude had to be at least 10 ft tall. Plus thank God we weren't related because he was hot for an old guy.

My mom went over and gave him a hug, then quickly moved to my dad's side to rant in his ear about hanging up on her.

"Hi I'm your uncle Sam. I don't think you'd remember me from your last visit." Wow. His voice is deep.

Adrian stepped forward to shake his hand and so did I. Then, we were silent . . . and it got awkward really quickly. We could hear the hushed shouting our parents were doing/ He began to scratch the back of his head nervously and I awkward turtled. He looked at me funny.

"Erm... come on in. I'm sure Emily would love to see you guys now that your all grown up." He turned and we followed him into the house with a silently fuming mom and a broody dad.

As soon as we stepped through the door of their shack, my mother was attacked by a youngish looking woman with three angry, jagged looking lines trailing from the corner of her right eye to the corner of her mouth. I realized with a start that this was my aunt Emily. I was in shock.

The Emily I saw in the pictures wasn't scarred, although you could still see she was still a a total babe like my mom. She definitely had an hour-glass figure.

I was taken out of my thought by the image of my mother and aunt jumping up and down, squealing with excitement . . . my family is very strange.

"Kim." my brother whispered. "I think mom has lost what little sanity she had left."

I smirked at his words, we totally get each other. My dad herded my brother and I to the kitchen, saying something about letting mom catch up and meeting some of uncle Sam's friends. When we got in there, there were 4 men scarfing down what looked like egg and muffins. Sam cleared his throat and they all looked up.

OMG! Im pretty sure I've died and gone to sexy guy heaven. As I stared at the 4 sex machines my composure remained cool, even though on the inside I was having the biggest teenage girl spaz attack known to man.

It looks a lot like a cross between a toddler hopped up on sugar and the pee pee dance.

"Guys" Sam said gesturing to them. They all looked up comically, their faces stuffed with food. Somehow they still looked attractive. "This is Kim and Adrian. Kim, Adrian these are the guys." Sam didn't bother to introduce them.

"Pft. I'm Quil." He stood up came over and shook our hands. Holy shit! I think there's something in the water down here because these dudes are hot. And tall. And really, really hot but I think I mentioned that.

"I'm Embry. Cool hair by the way." I tucked my hair behind my ear self-consciously. This one didn't get up to shake our hands but he did send a little wave.

"I'm Paul." He said as he leant back and tucked his hands behind his head. He sent a wink my way and I tried not to blush.

"I'm Jacob." he seemed depressed for some reason, but that Paul guy just rolled his eyes and nudged him with one of his MASSIVE arms. That thing must was at least 50 stone. Adrian looked at me out of the corner of his eye, telling me that he thought the same. Seriously, we should have been born twins.

At that moment we heard the excited scream of our mother from the other room. By now Adrian and I were sitting at spare seats around the table drinking some orange juice Sam had offered. My father looked at us.

"Well, don't you guys want to go see why your mother is excited."

Adrian and I exchanged a look.

"Nope." We said in unison, popping the 'P'. Everyone in the room chuckled except our father.

"Go. Now." Adrian sighed and got up, where as I was more rebellious than he.

"Kimberly." My dad said menacingly.

"Hey dad did you know the average life span of a dog is 14 to 17 years." Now I just pulled those numbers out of my ass.

"No Kim I didn't because the average lifespan of a dog is 6 to 15 years." he raised his eyebrow at me. Since when did my dad become a vet? I, of course decided to play dumb.

"Well you see Dad, you learn something new everyday. Even at your age." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Paul, Quil and Embry trying not to laugh. Sam was blatantly snickering but was trying to hide it behind his glass.

"Kim. Now." Oh shit. I knew that face all to well. That was the 'grounded' face. I stood up and walked into the front room just as their house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sam yell from the kitchen. I put a smile on my face and walked over to sit on my mothers lap... What? Don't look at me like that I'm a big baby at heart.

My mum wrapped her arms around me while my brother stuck out his tongue. I did it back. And so started the war. A war that would shape the world and the nature of wars to come.

I'm full of shit.

"Kim your aunt Emily and uncle Sam are getting married." I paused in my war, with my tongue sticking out of my mouth.

"but bi bought bey bere alwedy mawied." I put my tongue back in my mouth and repeated my sentence. "But I thought they were already married." Just as my mum was about to talk uncle Sam walked into the front room, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

Aunt Emily stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"The band we hired can't show so we need to get a new one."

"B-but Sam the wedding!? It's next week. How can we find one in such short notice."

My mum flashed a look at me before she opened her mouth.

"Kimmy's in a band." I was shocked. But Emily's face stopped my attempt to take back my mothers words. She was glowing.

"Really Kim? You would do that?" I smiled at the hope in her voice, it was kind of hard not to. If it were anyone else it would have brought me joy to destroy her dreams but she was family and all the times we had spoken on the phone over the years had made me fond of her.

"Erm, well I'd have to talk to the others and it's such short notice, you know?." Her face looked like I was slowly murdering her puppy. "But I'm sure it'll be OK." I added with a grimace which either no one noticed or chose to ignore.

She let out a teenage squeal and I couldn't help but smile._ I am so gonna embarrass myself,_ I thought.

When we were leaving Emily gave me a huge hug and kept saying how much of a life saver I was. Fuckin' guilt trip.

I was glaring at my mother the entire ride to our new house. I kept glaring as we unloaded the boxes and suitcases from the back of the truck. Even Adrian joined in, considering he was the drummer for our band.

"Kim you better wipe that look off your face before I do it for you." My mom said as I helped her unpack the living room. I immediately stopped glaring.

"You sold us out mom." Adrian said from the kitchen.

"She's my sister, it's her wedding. What was I supposed to do? Besides, I know my children. You would have offered anyway." She said before she went back to handing up pictures.

I didn't say anything because I knew she was right, but that wasn't the point. But I wasn't one to hold a grudge so I left it there and helped Adrian and Mom unpack the kitchen. Dad was getting the boxes into the right rooms so everything was easier to unpack later.

Two hours later I crawled up to my room, exhausted. We had finished the kitchen and most of the living room. I almost cried when I saw my room. Why do I have so much crap?, I thought as I moved boxes around so I could get my dresser, desk and wardrobe where I wanted them.

This was gonna be a long fuckin' night. I started with my clothes, since they were the easiest to unpack. Unfortunately like when I'm tiding my room I get distracted by all the cool shit I find and it took me over two hours to finish.

Ce la vie. I think it's the French equivalent for 'oh well'. I'm not French so I wouldn't know.

Before I crashed, I decided to email the girls quickly and get it over with . . . if I could find my GD laptop in the bomb site that is my room. For some reason, I found it in my wardrobe.

_Guess who's back?  
Back again.  
Kimmy's back.  
Tell a friend._

_Hey bitches, I'm in the mofo country. Did you whores miss me?_

_Anywho my mom kinda said we could play at my Aunts wedding and I was wondering if it would be too hard for us to get ready for the 8th of July to play? hehe. I know we've never played in a wedding before but it can't be too hard. It would mean so much to me (que pout)._

_Laterz._

Now I just have to hope they say no, I thought as I tucked myself into my sleeping bag and fell asleep because fuck moving everything on my bed. To be truthfully honest I'm not even 100% sure where my bed is at the moment.

* * *

**A/N Yay, another chapter done and dusted. Comment, Subscribe and follow. Banner and Characters are where they always are; on my profile hoping you'll drop by and give their sexy faces a look. TTFN.**


	4. Conversations

**A/N I have**** returned to prison- I mean school :3 With it being my final year of secondary and GCSE's coming up it may get a little hectic (as proven by the blatant lack of a chapter). If it makes you feel any better I'm getting A's.**

**Anywho, how has your day been? Any orgies? If the answer is yes I am slightly concerned about the fan base of my story.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah and e****njoy**

* * *

Chapter 2- Be Prepared

I rolled over and opened my eyes to find 4 pairs of eyes and more than a little neon staring back at me.

"Don't you fuckers have anything better to do?" I groaned stretching, un-phased by the sight. Sleeping on a floor in a sleeping bag was now at the top of my list of most uncomfortable sleeping places next to kitchen counter.

Drunk me likes to sleep in weird places. I'm not even going to tell you about the bathroom cupboard incident.

"Besides stare at your sexy drooling? Course not." Roxy said standing back up and brushing her pink hair out of her face. Cass, Mel and Adrian followed suit, standing up as well.

"I don't drool!" I scoffed, wriggling out of the sleeping bag. Pft, who needs zippers.

"The ocean next to you seems to disagree." Cass giggled. Her hair was cut short with pink and blue died tips. It made her eyes seem brighter.

"Whatever bitches." I mumbled, not really embarrassed. I knew them too well to truly care. Moving carefully around the boxes in my room I worked my way the the bathroom.

I relieved myself and had a quick shower, feeling the grime of the endless unpacking from last night sitting on me. In my room the guys had managed to locate the bed and moved all the shit off it. They were now in an intense game of 4-way slaps.

Standing behind a conveniently placed stack of boxes, I put on my underwear and a TMNT Raphael onesie. It was just one of those days, and by that I mean a Saturday. Tying my hair up into an awkward half bun half ponytail I set to work unpacking more boxes.

About two boxes in I huffed, standing up and turning to face the Pride laying on my bed, minus Adrian who had vacated to take care of his own room.

"Are you whores gonna help?" I asked, knowing the answer was probably going to be a firm no. However, I turned out to be wrong when all I got three fingers instead.

"Fuckers." I mumbled, getting started on setting up my mini cinema, sound system and Laptop area. I had my priorities straight. That was a little difficult and I may have gotten my dumb ass tangled in the wires like one or twice or five times. You know those small object warning on toys? Yeah, they were made for me not children, they were just nice enough to disguise it.

By the time I was finished that, I was tired again and beyond starving. The sluts on my bed had gone downstairs and gotten cookies, tossing two my way and splitting the other 15. I repeat: Sluts.

"Hey I'm going downstairs to get food, you want anything?" I asked nicely, standing up from my seated position on the floor, my knees clicking. Sigh, I'm getting old.

They nodded eagerly, shouting their orders.

"Then get it yourselves, bitches!" I cackled before skipping out of the room and down the stairs.

Note to self: Don't skip down stairs, I thought to myself as I rubbed my ass from where I'd slid down the stairs after falling. I approached the kitchen but stopped at the sound of angry whispers.

"Don't you dare Mark! We moved here for you and your job and now your just leaving-" My mom's voice echoed into the hallway and sounded hella pissed. Heck, I felt like I was getting told off and I wasn't even in the room.

"Exactly!" Dad cut her off, his voice raising a bit. "We moved here so I could make better money and now I have to leave and do just that."

I could practically hear mom fuming but I guess she let it slide this time because I heard what sounded like a kiss before my dad walked out of the kitchen, almost running in to me.

I grinned sheepishly at his raised eyebrow when he realised I had been eavesdropping.

"It's rude to listen to people's private conversations." He sighed, and I could tell that was the only thing he was going to say on the matter. Dad moved over to the stairs and yelled up them.

"I have to go to work for a couple of hours, I'll be back in time for dinner!"

A chorus of voices yelled down and my dad kissed me on the forehead before grabbing his briefcase, coat, keys and exiting the house. I sighed and waited a minute before walking into the kitchen. I didn't want to give myself away after I'd already been caught by dad.

"Hey mom." I said, using my amazing acting skills to come off casual. The look my mother gave me said I failed miserably, but what does she know about acting. She sighed loudly as I looked through the fridge for something to scoff. Preferably something with hummus.

Why are there always ingredients for food but never any actual food?

"You want a sandwich, sweetheart?" She asked, seeing the growing frustration on my face.

"Please." I replied gratefully, flopping down in one of the stools at the island. She bustled around getting the ingredients for the sandwich and for a second I thought she wasn't really mad at my dad until she stared viciously chopping cucumber slices and it didn't take a genius to guess what she was imagining.

I sat awkwardly as she continued to brutalise the vegetables, muttering to herself, and just hoped she finished making my sandwich quickly.

Mel's POV

After walking past Adrian's room for the 4th time I realised I was stalling. It had been a while since I'd seen him in person and things had been a little awkward considering.

I had left the room under the pretence of being hungry like Kim but really I'd wanted to air out some things with Adrian. Taking a deep breath and growing some lady-balls, I knocked on Adrian's door and immediately looked for a place to hide but thought better and stood my ground.

I just had to be cool. Casual.

I heard a grunt, a thud and a lot of loud swearing before the door finally opened. Adrian stared at me for a moment rubbing his foot.

"Oh, this was your room . . . my bad." I chuckled awkwardly, and then shook my head at myself for being such a retard. "I mean can I come in?" I sounded weird and monotone and definitely not casual. Adrian scratched the back of his neck and stepped to the side.

"Sure." He pulled off casual a lot better than I did. It wasn't until the door had closed behind us and I turned to face him that I realised he was standing there in all his shirtless glory. My cheeks turned pink and I snapped my head to look at the walls.

"Cool room." I mentally face-palmed at that phrase. What was I, in Middle School? He hadn't even started unpacking yet. "Can we talk?" I forced out finally, still refusing to face him whilst he was in that state of undress.

Seeing him like that all I could think about has his chest pressed against my back as we . . . you know, that night. Oh God, I'm blushing.

When it came to sex I was 5 years old unless it was happening or I was drunk. That night was a bit of both.

"Sure." He said again and for a moment I believed that was all he could say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look down at himself and start as if he had just realised he was half naked. "Let me just grab a shirt."

Adrian began to rummage through the pile of clothes spilling out of his suitcase. "Feel free to sit anywhere." He mumbled, finally pulling out a shirt.

I looked around and immediately noticed the only free space was on his bed. That didn't seem like a smart idea as my brain conjured nothing but scenes from the karma sutra.

"I'll stand." I rushed out, finally turning to face him. Seeing him fully dressed, I let out a sigh of relief and felt like I could really focus on the conversation at hand.

"About that night-"

"I just wanna-"

We both stopped talking and chuckled nervously. I noticed he also hadn't sat on the bed, possibly seeing the same thing I had.

"You go first." He said, gesturing.

I took a deep breath before I started talking.

"It was a mistake." I blurted and once I started talking, I couldn't stop. "We made it awkward. I mean you're one of my best and closest friends, not to mention one of my best and closest friend's brother. And we were drunk- I mean would we have done that if we were sober? It doesn't really matter though, it happened and now we're weird. I want us to be friends and I'm really hoping we can move past this because I'm with someone now and I don't want things to get even more awkward. I want us to go back to the times when we would talk all night and be cool and watch movies and stuff cos I still really want you in my life and this last year has been hell."

Throughout that entire episode of word vomit I kept hoping I would shut up but apparently my mouth had other ideas because that didn't come out how it was meant to at all. I looked at Adrian's face and he seemed pained. We were silent for a while.

"Adrian?" I asked quietly, hoping he understood and that I hadn't fucked everything up.

He nodded jerkily and started to fidget.

"Yeah . . . er, totally. That's exactly what I was gonna say too." I breathed a sigh of relief that we were on the same page and tucked my hair behind my ear. "You uh, . . . you're with someone?"

My brows furrowed at his question and I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of my ringtone, Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High by the Arctic Monkeys.

I fished my phone out of the back pocket of my skinny jeans and answered it with the standard 'Hey'.

"Where are you?" The slightly husky voice that came through the phone sent a weird jolt through my chest but I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"I uh," My eyes flashed briefly over to Adrian and I turned away from him a little. "I'm at my friend, Kim's house. I told you they were moving here today."

"Well I wanted to see you today." He replied, sounding a little preoccupied.

"Well, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be here Ryan, but maybe I'll drop by after and we can hang out?" I suggested.

I heard a sound of some form of agreement.

"Yeah . . . OK. I love you." I nodded even though Ryan couldn't see me.

"I, uh, I love you too." I replied even though I didn't really mean it. We had only been together about three months when he'd first said it to me and I really felt he was someone I could be in a relationship for a long time so I just said it. Now he wont stop saying it.

He hung up and I turned to face Adrian and was shocked by how fiercely his body was shaking. I rushed over and put my hand on his arm, noticing how much taller he was than me than before.

"Are you ok?" The words of concern rushed from my mouth and I rubbed his shoulder hoping to stop whatever attack he was having. Adrian's chest heaved as he took a deep breath and he slowly stopped shaking.

"So I uh," He finally spoke. "I guess that was him. The guy you're seeing." Adrian brushed past me and began to fiddle with one of the boxes. His mood confused me and I wasn't really sure how to respond. "Seems pretty serious." He sighed.

"Er yeah, it is." My voice sounded unconvincing to my ears but Adrian doesn't seem to notice how unsure I am. As I stare at his shoulders drop I kind of hope he'll do something. Confess his undying love or yell that I belong to him or fuck the shit out of me, I don't know. But my life's not a movie, or a porno, so all he says is:

"That's great, you're right. Us dating would be . . . so weird. I hope he makes you happy." He smiles at me and I kind of wanna stab him in the face.

". . . thanks." I said, looking down as I used my toe to draw patterns in the carpet. Before the awkward silence became too much, Kim came barrelling in with her cheeks stuffed with food like a squirrel. As if she could sense the tension in the room her head whipped back and forth between Adrian and I.

" . . . OK?" She said, her brows furrowed. She took a big swallow before speaking again "Band meeting about our aunt's wedding." Kim winked before zooming out again. I barely glanced up at Adrian before walking out after her, his heavy footfalls letting me know he was following.

We walked into the room and and several waggling eye brows. I rolled my eyes and did a little skip to the bed, flopping on my belly between Rox and Cass. Adrian stepped past us and parked in the swivel chair at Kimmy's desk, while I tried to keep my eyes from drifting to his body.

"N.W meeting is in session." Kim bellowed, tapping a coke bottle on the desk. "As we are all internet dependent beings I believe I am safe in assuming you have received my email." She raised an eyebrow in silent confirmation. Those of us on the bed did pretty good impressions of bobble heads as we nodded up and down eagerly.

I was super excited about this. As a band we had played a few small venues such as house parties and school dances but never anything like this. I mean, obviously a wedding wasn't a huge deal but it was super important to someone and the fact that they wanted us there was pretty rad. Kim looked pleased by our response.

"All those in favour?"

Everyone's hand went up like good little students.

"All those opposed speak now or forever hold your peace?" We looked around, as though a throng of any people would intervene at any moment.

"It is settled. The Neon Warriors shall play at the wedding." Kim banged her make shift gavel on the desk once more and we all blew raspberries, making the decision final.

SMFM** 30 minutes later **SMFM

"Aunty Emily, it's really not necessary." Kim insisted again.

"No, no." Emily's voice crackled through the phone. "Of course we'll pay you. The money was going to the other band anyway, Sam and I want you guys to have it for making this one less worry on our minds."

"Well, if you insist." Kim said hesitantly at our rapidly shaking heads. She hung up the phone shortly after and looked at us in exasperation.

"Really guys?"

"Really Kim?" We replied sassily. "We've never been paid for any gig ever. If your aunt wants to, who are we to argue?" Cas said, sounding almost genuine.

* * *

**AN/ So sorry guys. This took a very long time and once again I've made a promise I couldn't keep. It's been a hectic time but the chapter is now here. Please don't kill me :) Adios.**


End file.
